Crois moi, je t'aime vraiment!
by FlightMemory
Summary: Dans un lycée où un groupe de 4 garçons font la loi, Bella doit choisir entre la raison ou l'amour. Lemon! Amour! Humour! All Human
1. Prologue

Bonjour ! Moi aussi je m'y mets ! Une fiction ! A force d'en lire on devient accro, et on s'emballe ! Alors je me prête au jeu !

Alors une fiction sur notre couple préféré avec un mélange d'humour, de tristesse mais surtout d'amour ! Avec notre couple préféré bien sur. Je vais vous laisser tranquille et vous me direz ce que vous en pensez en bas ! A tout à l'heure !

**Prologue**

Je me suis encore fait avoir, et pourtant j'aurais du le savoir…

Il s'était servi de moi… Et bien sûr en grande cruche que je suis, j'y ai cru.

Je me retrouvais ainsi face à la réalité. Face à mon destin…J'avais peur, mais je voulais rester forte. Rester digne. Il le fallait, pour que je ne craque pas. Pourtant les larmes coulaient d'elles même. Traitresse ! Aucunes paroles ne sortaient. Il me fixait, je ne bougeais pas d'un poil. Aucune réaction. Rien. Je fis alors un geste que je risquais de regretter. Ma main s'abattait alors sur sa joue. Tous me regardaient d'un air choqué. Je restais figé.

**Mais quand j'y pensais, je ne pouvais plus rester là.**

Bon ! Quand je dis qu'il y aura de l'humour il arrivera plus tard ! Ce n'est que le prologue, je vais poster la suite après !

J'ai déjà la trame de mon histoire ! Vous pouvez me laisser n'importe quel review constructive ! Bonne ou mauvaise ! Bisous


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! Désolé de ne pas m'être manifestée plus tôt ! J'ai eu beaucoup de soucis, mais maintenant ça va mieux et je viens avec un nouveau chapitre ! Il lance le début de l'histoire, et j'accepte toute critique. D'ailleurs peut être que vous le trouverai un peu cours ! J'en suis désolé d'avance ! Maintenant place au 1****er**** chapitre ! On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

><p>Encore une fois je me réveillais. J'étais condamnée. Et je me devais de les supporter.<p>

Allé dans ce lycée maudit ! JE suis maudite !

Moi qui pensais que j'allais vivre un rêve en venant à Forks ! Raté…

Le lycée le plus réputé d'Amérique, Forks High School. Le plus réputé oui… Mais le plus hautain qui existe !

Des gosses de riches. Voilà ce qu'il y avait là-bas ! Seulement, je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière avec des caprices. Mon père avait tellement sacrifié pour que je puisse y entrer.

Ainsi donc, après m'être préparé, je me retrouvais à marcher vers ma pénitence.

Alors que je rentrais dans le lycée, je vis une scène épouvantablement habituelle. Ils étaient en train de frapper un élève. Et l'ensemble des étudiants les avait rejoints. J'avais pitié pour ce garçon. Il était à peine huit heure du matin et le pauvre se recevait des œufs, des seaux d'eau et de la farine dans le visage. Ce pauvre adolescent avait dû LE bousculer.

En voyant ce désastre, je ne pouvais qu'affirmer mes dires : Edward Cullen et sa horde étaient des monstres.

Lui et ses amis contrôlaient le lycée parce qu'ils étaient les plus riches de l'Etat. Edward était le plus hargneux et indomptable des trois. Il était aussi d'une des plus grandes sociétés du monde, Cullen Corp. D'ailleurs il jouait déjà son rôle de chef magnifiquement bien ! On pouvait dire qu'il menait le lycée et ses « amis » à la baguette ! Si jamais un élève ou même un professeur faisait une remarque déplacée à son encontre, il risquait de disparaitre… Je ne pense pas que ce garçon reviendra demain…

Ses deux meilleurs amis, Emmett et Jasper étaient aussi très riches :

Emmett lui, était fils d'un célèbre mannequin et d'un légendaire quater-back. Grâce à cela, il était devenu lui aussi grand et vraiment baraqué ! Et ainsi promu à un bel avenir de sportif et à une femme magnifique ! Il était en couple avec Rosalie Hale, la reine des glaces comme je l'appelais. Un surnom particulièrement vrai pour elle : son regard glacial nous donnait froid dans le dos.

Celle-ci était la sœur jumelle de Jasper Hale, le deuxième gosse le plus riche de cet endroit. Lui aussi devait reprendre l'entreprise de ses parents avec sa sœur. Il est le plus mystérieux de tous. Toujours dans sa musique ou dans ses livres. Il était aussi un des seuls (à part moi peut être) à ne jamais prendre part aux dégâts que pouvait causer Cullen.

Le reste du lycée était juste à leurs pieds, tel des moutons. Voilà ce que je pensais.

Dans cette école ils règnent sur tout ! Ils sèment la terreur. Eternue trop près d'eux, ça en est fini de toi.

C'est avec cet état d'esprit que je rentrais en cours de Biologie. Je retrouvais alors Alice, ma meilleure amie, et la seule personne à peu près normale de ce purgatoire ! Certes, cette fille était une pile électrique, mais elle me reliait au monde réel. Elle était encore plus pauvre que moi, mais elle était la seule à me comprendre.

Au moment où je m'asseyais, elle me sauta dessus.

« Ma Bella ! Tu m'as manqué ! Commença-t-elle.

-Alice, on s'est vu hier, répondis-je en souriant.

-Oui ! Mais c'est comme si ça comptait pour des semaines ! Alors tu as vu ce qu'il se passe à la cantine ? Une horreur, tout ça parce qu'il n'a pas laissé Cullen passer ! Non mais t'imagine ! Mais au moins, lui, il n'a pas participé ! Et puis… »

Alice continuait à parler. Quand elle commençait, il était très difficile de l'arrêter. Aussi, elle devenait presque hystérique lorsqu'on mentionnait le nom de Jasper Hale : elle lui vouait un culte ! J'étais même presque sûre qu'elle possédait une photo de lui sous son oreillet, mais je n'osais pas vérifier…

Le cours débuta, il était sur le thème des différentes phases de mitose. Il fallait absolument que je me concentre pour avoir des notes au-dessus de la moyenne. Je voulais que mon père soit fier de moi ! Etre digne de ce bon vieux shérif !

Quand le cours toucha à sa fin, je me levais de ma chaise et me dirigeais lentement vers la porte.

Alors que je m'avançais, je me cognais contre quelque chose.

Puis je me rendis compte de mon erreur. Ce n'était pas une chose que je cognais, mais une personne. La pire qui soit. Je me suis alors figée, et elle aussi. Je n'osais pas lever le regard. Tout me semblait bloqué, dur. Je sentais alors son souffle ralenti dans mon cou. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains, et leva la tête. Je vis ses yeux vert émeraudes me tuer du regard, et mon cœur rata alors un battement. Un seul mot me vint alors à l'esprit :

Oups.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Comme on se retrouve ! Oui oui, je me suis arrêtée là. C'est mesquin !<strong>

**Mais que voulez-vous ! Alors dites-moi ce que vous pensez ! Tout ça commence bien ! **

**Bon bon bon, à la prochaine ! **


End file.
